geofictiefandomcom-20200214-history
Overleg gebruiker:Lokixx
Welkom op mijn overlegpagina. Inleiding in de maak Veel leuker Wikistad is echt stom want ik mag niet eens mijn zegje doen en Maarten heeft al weer geblokkeerd Pierlot 2 jan 2008 10:24 (UTC) Burgemeester Ik zag dat je een burgemeester had toegevoegd aan Westpunt Pierlot 22 feb 2008 16:20 (UTC) Kun jij een artikel schrijven over de burgemeester van Gammalskog Pierlot 8 mrt 2008 10:44 (UTC) :Ik ga me niet meer zo bezig houden met personen, maar eerder met gebouwen/natuurreservaten/dorpen enzovoort. Lokixx 8 mrt 2008 10:50 (UTC) :: Mar ik kan geen biografien verzinnen Pierlot 8 mrt 2008 10:55 (UTC) ::: Zo moeilijk is dat toch niet? Je zoekt gewoon een geboorteplaats op Wikipedia, en verzint dan bv. in welk jaar hij/zij geboren is en waar hij/zij zoal gewoont/gestudeerd heeft. Lokixx 8 mrt 2008 11:34 (UTC) ::Nee maar dat is te moelijk Ik PLaats allen gebvboortejaar Pierlot 8 mrt 2008 11:38 (UTC) ::: Geboortedatum toegevoegd Pierlot 8 mrt 2008 11:44 (UTC) ::: gebeurt hier nog iets Pierlot 8 mrt 2008 13:55 (UTC) ::: Komen er nog meer gemeenten in Noord-Azora Pierlot 8 mrt 2008 15:22 (UTC) :: Voorlopig niet. Lokixx 8 mrt 2008 16:03 (UTC) ::: Heb jij nog plannen voor een nieuwe buslijn Pierlot 10 mrt 2008 15:46 (UTC) :: Voorlopig niet. Lokixx 10 mrt 2008 15:48 (UTC) ::: Jammer Pierlot 10 mrt 2008 15:52 (UTC) :::Kun jij een plaats maken met een kaart zo groot ala die van Muntegu zo kunneñ er meer stations zijn Pierlot :: Muntegu? Lokixx 13 mrt 2008 15:59 (UTC) ::: Ja zo groot Pierlot 13 mrt 2008 16:02 (UTC) :::Hallo ik heb een request voor een wiki gedaan op Request wiki Pierlot 20 mrt 2008 15:32 (UTC) :: En wat ga je op die wiki doen? Lokixx 20 mrt 2008 16:46 (UTC) :::Je kunt je eigen ov netwerk maken Pierlot 20 mrt 2008 16:59 (UTC) ::: Dit is het request http://requests.wikia.com/wiki/Nl.Fictiefov Request ::: Hallo ik zie dat we een nieuwe gebruiker Hebben Pierlot 23 mrt 2008 17:59 (UTC) Personenartikel Waarom maak jij niet eens een artikel over een persoon Pierlot McCrooke 2 mei 2008 11:35 (UTC) First State Convention Zou jij naar de first state convention in lovia willen als gouvernuer van Clymene Pierlot McCrooke 3 mei 2008 12:26 (UTC) Libertas Geachte Lokixx, Zoals je misschien gemerkt hebt, is Libertas nogal leeg. Zou je samen met mij (en de andere inwoners) een oplossing willen zoeken. Ik weet niet precies hoe alles hier werkt, maar misschien moeten we een provincie maken die Libertas heet. en dan verhuizen we alles hier naar toe. Ik moet wel nog eerst met onze regering overleggen.Bob I 3 mei 2008 17:25 (UTC) :btw, waarom ben je eigenlijk opnieuw begonnen? kunnen we in Libertas niet opnieuw beginnen? dan vernieuwen we de grondwet, bouwen San Palma etc. ook, nieuwe verkiezingen... Is dat geen beter idee?Bob I 3 mei 2008 17:32 (UTC) Hallo, :Het is inderdaad een ander systeem als Libertas enzo. Ik heb Azora opgericht door een paar ontevredenheden met Libertas, die nu jammer genoeg niet in m'n hoofd opkomen. Lokixx 3 mei 2008 18:07 (UTC) Tweede land Ik ga hier binnekort met Bob I misschien een tweede land stichten Pierlot McCrooke 5 mei 2008 15:29 (UTC) :Welk systeem? Lokixx 5 mei 2008 15:39 (UTC) ::Weet ik nog niet Pierlot McCrooke 5 mei 2008 15:41 (UTC) ::Land gaat niet door ~~ :Ziltland gaat binnenkort naar Geofctie Wiki Pierlot McCrooke 13 mei 2008 14:11 (UTC) ::Ik geloof er nog maar weinig van. Lokixx 13 mei 2008 14:58 (UTC) :::Echt! KIjk hiermaar naar: http://uwn.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log/delete Alleen moet OWTB Aesopos helpen met importeren naar deze wiki Pierlot McCrooke 13 mei 2008 15:00 (UTC) Hallo Waar ben je? Pierlot McCrooke 23 mei 2008 17:40 (UTC) Inactief Wat gaat er gebeuren met deze wiki? Pierlot McCrooke 30 mei 2008 12:50 (UTC) Good You are good. Pierlot McCrooke 20 jun 2008 17:47 (UTC) :Dankje. Robin Ferguson 20 jun 2008 17:48 (UTC) ::I have an apartment in Sofasi Pierlot McCrooke 20 jun 2008 17:49 (UTC) :::Dat weet ik. Robin Ferguson 20 jun 2008 17:50 (UTC) Wikia Maak deze wiki niet alleen voor Azora Pierlot van Braeckvelt 7 jul 2008 07:52 (UTC) :Heb je wel al eens bedacht hoe onhandig het zou zijn moesten we met bv. 4 landen werken. Zéér onhandig! Robin Ferguson 7 jul 2008 09:10 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::kAN WEL HaNDIG ZIJN, MAAR DAN GAAT HET TEVEEL OP WIKISTAD LIJKEN!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pierlot van Braeckvelt 24 jul 2008 20:45 (UTC) Sorry, maar de engelse geofictie wiki (dus niet wikination) heeft dat ook! Pierlot van Braeckvelt 7 jul 2008 10:38 (UTC) :Mag ik dan de link weten van die zogenaamde Engelstalige Geofictie Wiki? Robin Ferguson 7 jul 2008 11:21 (UTC) ::geofiction.wikia.com :::Daar gebeurt ook nooit iets. Robin Ferguson 21 jul 2008 18:12 (UTC) ::::::Kunnen we dan niet daar een soort verenigde staten maken (In het engels naturrlijk) Pierlot van Braeckvelt 21 jul 2008 18:15 (UTC) Doe maar. Alleen zal je niet veel hulp van mij mogen verwachten. Ben namelijk niet echt voorstander van de USA. Robin Ferguson 21 jul 2008 18:17 (UTC) ::Het land heet the United states of Arack Lokixx, als ik een request doe voor een wiki waar op meerdere landen mogen zijn verwijzen me ze tijdens te de afhandeling die meestal in de avond gebeurt (dan accepteren ze hem dus altijd niet) HELAAS door naar geofictie wiki omdat niet ze teveel wikis willen over een onderwerp Pierlot van Braeckvelt 25 jul 2008 08:23 (UTC) :Tja, ik ben Wikia niet hé. Waarom wil je altijd zo per sé meerdere landen? Robin Ferguson 25 jul 2008 11:43 (UTC) ::Dat is stukken leuker toch? of niet ? Pierlot van Braeckvelt 25 jul 2008 11:44 (UTC) :::Niet echt. Robin Ferguson 25 jul 2008 12:47 (UTC) ::::Het zou leuk kunnen zijn denkik, maar het past hier gewoon niet (meer). 25 jul 2008 12:51 (UTC) E-mail Hallo Lokixx. Ik heb u een e-mail gestuurd. Ik dacht, ik zal het hier maar eens zetten zodat ge er sneller naar zou kijken :-) SPQRobin 18 jul 2008 18:00 (UTC) Thnks Bedankt om me mod te maken 21 jul 2008 12:35 (UTC) :Zijne Majesteit, ik heb u een voorstel :p :Mag ik een sitelogo ontwerpen, om dat gele "wikia" te vervangen? Indien ja, wat wil je erop? 24 jul 2008 09:07 (UTC) ::Tuurlijk mag je dat :-) Wat erop? Goh.. misschien iets met de Azoraanse vlag? Robin Ferguson 24 jul 2008 09:13 (UTC) :::Cava, was ik al van plan :) En wat van tekst? "Geofictie Wiki" en daaronder "Azora" of iets anders? 24 jul 2008 09:15 (UTC) ::::Sgoed :-) Robin Ferguson 24 jul 2008 09:19 (UTC) :::::Oké, ik zal na het middageten eens kijken wat ik kan doen hé. 24 jul 2008 09:23 (UTC) ::::::Het loopt wat vertraging :) Hopelijk krijg ik het vandaag nog af :) 25 jul 2008 10:44 (UTC) :::::::Oké, dat ging snel: hij staat er al. 1) Vind je hem oké? 2) Indien nee: wat verander ik? 25 jul 2008 10:54 (UTC) ::::::::Wow. Prachtig! :O Robin Ferguson 25 jul 2008 10:56 (UTC) :::::::::Vind j'hem goed? :D Leuk. Het is simpeltjes, maar 't staat alvast beter dan "wikia". 25 jul 2008 10:57 (UTC) Gezondheidszorg Mr President, zoals je wel weet zit ik bijzonder veel in met de gezondheid van de Azoranen (:p) en ik had hen dus graag geholpen door een ziekenhuis neer te planten. Maar hoe begin ik daarmee en wat moet daar volgens de Azoraanse normen op komen te staan? 25 jul 2008 11:17 (UTC) :Leuk om je enthousiasme waar te nemen :-). Wat bedoel je eigenlijk met de 'Azoraanse normen'? :/ Robin Ferguson 25 jul 2008 11:19 (UTC) ::Wel, wat moet er juist op? Hoeveel mensen er werken? De capaciteit? Zeg maar. 25 jul 2008 11:21 (UTC) :::Hmm.. capaciteit mag je zelf kiezen ;-) Ik zou 2 (of 3) werknemers nemen per 10 patiënten. Welke locatie zal je ziekenhuis hebben? :-) Robin Ferguson 25 jul 2008 11:23 (UTC) ::::Goh, wat raad je aan? 25 jul 2008 11:30 (UTC) :::::In de buurt van één van de drie grootste steden. New-Frisco, San Palma of het opkomende Reyvik. Robin Ferguson 25 jul 2008 11:35 (UTC) De wind Het gaat ervoor :) Trowwes, gans bovenaan staat Inleding in constructie (is 't niet inleiding in de maak --OWTB 26 jul 2008 14:16 (UTC) :Ow :D Robin Ferguson 26 jul 2008 14:17 (UTC) ::Haha :) --OWTB 26 jul 2008 14:20 (UTC) Jammer he Helaas lokixx ik ben nu lid van een partij die de koning van lovia gaat afzetten Pierlot van Braeckvelt 27 jul 2008 18:10 (UTC) :Hahaha! Belachelijk! En wie gaat dan Lovia besturen? Jij? Dan gaat Lovia nog binnen het etmaal naar de maan! Robin Ferguson 27 jul 2008 18:15 (UTC) ::Helaas zal jij in het nieuwe Lovia een minderheid zijn Pierlot van Braeckvelt 27 jul 2008 18:35 (UTC) :::Pierlot, weet je wel wie je eigenlijk bent? Je bent een degoutant, egoistisch en dom ventje! Robin Ferguson 27 jul 2008 19:08 (UTC) Ik ga me niet verlagen tot het niveau waarop jij je nu bevindt Pierlot, maar ik kan je verzekeren dat mijn Lovia nimmer in de handen zal komen van amorele, apolitieke en populistische criminelen. Momenteel heeft CLÉO de eer de partij te zijn alleen maar voor mensen met een strafblad. 28 jul 2008 06:26 (UTC) Zweeds? Warum kein Dänisch? :P --OWTB 31 jul 2008 14:08 (UTC) :Ich weiß nicht. :D Vielleicht später? Robin Ferguson 31 jul 2008 14:26 (UTC) ::Haha :D Dänisch ist viel eh... ef denke.. minder (:P) schwerig als Swedisch. --OWTB 31 jul 2008 14:28 (UTC)